First Step
by MarcWinter
Summary: Link has to take that first step. On the theme of walking, footsteps, and paths. AU Zelink


Everything has a first step, right?

Nothing happens without a starting point. Be it having a lunch or getting a new job, you always have to take the first step in that direction.

I'm talking beyond the metaphorical step. Yeah, nothing happens if you don't plan anything, but it's easier to say you'll do something, as opposed to actually doing it. I'm talking about literally getting on your feet and taking a step. Once things are in motion, it's easier to carry them out. Just put one foot in front of the other.

That's what I've always believed anyway. It's a motivator, in my opinion. Kind of like I'm telling myself that once I can move one foot forward, the path opens up, without me needing to try to find it. I don't need to constantly search for a path to take, because with that one step I've already begun walking on one.

So all I've got to do is walk over to her. Take the first step in her direction, and see where that path takes me. She's by the bus stop; she's probably going to class. I've seen her around the University here and there. Plus, obviously, the getting to know you games at orientation. I don't think she's in any of my classes, but some of the lectures are pretty big, she might be in there somewhere. Still, we're friends, right? Acquaintances at least.

The bus is coming soon; I should probably go over there. First step. I can say I'm going over there for the bus stop all I want, but it's really to talk to her. Zelda.

Ok, time to walk over there for real.

The games were weird. We're all at an age where we think we're a bit old for ice breaking games, but still end up having fun playing them. I remember when she smiled. Someone had told a story of mistaking a painted rock for the Kokiri Emerald when he was 9 and she smiled at it. It was a breath taking smile, one of genuine happiness. Others looked amused or laughed at the guy's childhood stupidity, but Zelda smiled. That's what first caught my attention. Then I began seeing her around about 2 weeks after classes started. She still had the same smile. And that time she showed it for me.

Ok, I made it here. It's just the two of us waiting. The bus should be here in about 2 minutes according to the schedule, but in reality it would probably be 5.

I don't see it coming; we've probably got some time. Whoa, she just turned to me. Did she think I was staring at her? I was just looking down the road, not staring like a creep.

"Hey." Zelda suddenly says.

"Oh, hey." I say back. She has to squint slightly due to the sunlight hitting her eyes. I'm slightly taller than her, so it's not affecting me.

"I know you, Kakariko." She said, looking up at me.

* * *

I opened the door to the Market. It's a big area, sort of a food court/public study area the campus has. The door was closing behind me, but I instinctively turned around to see if anybody was coming. There was Zelda, at the door. I immediately threw my arm out to try holding the door open, but she was reaching for the handle. I ended pushing the door right at her and knocking her over. I ran out panicking and quickly helped her up.

"Din, I'm really sorry about that! Are you ok?" I asked.

Then she showed me her smile. The same one I saw weeks before. It was just as radiant and let the world know what happiness is. She brushed herself off a bit.

"Hey, it's totally ok, I'm perfectly fine! It was an accident!" She said.

"Yeah…" I said, rubbing the back of my head, embarrassed.

"But maybe you can help me. Do you know where Kakariko Hall is?" She asked me.

"Umm… I don't know exactly, but I know if you take that sidewalk you'll find a sign that can tell you."

"Great, right down there?" She asked, pointing.

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's great! Thank you so much!"

"Anything to get your feet going in the right direction. I'm Link, by the way." I said, holding my hand out.

She shook it. "I'm Zelda. I remember you from orientation, Link." There was the smile again. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a rush. You know…" She pointed down the sidewalk.

"Right, right, go ahead." I said, slightly embarrassed again.

Zelda began walking away.

I called out, "It was nice meeting you!"

She turned and smiled at me.

* * *

"Link, right?" She asks me.

I laugh softly. "Yeah. And, I want to say… Zelda?" As if I wouldn't remember her name…

"That's right!" She smiles that smile at me.

"Hey, I never asked, how did my directions work that one day?" I ask.

"You were right, there was a sign. But that just lead me in a totally random direction. I got to class, though! Thanks again." She says.

"It was the least I could do after knocking you over." I say, feeling the same embarrassment coming back.

"Haha, don't worry about that! No harm done." She gets a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Not that time, anyway."

* * *

"I'm not exactly shy, you know." Sheik said, as we ran around the track.

"Ok, not quiet, not shy. How would you word it?" I asked. We ran in silence for a few seconds.

"Socially selective." He said with a grin.

"You're a moron." I said as we finished up our third lap. I was already beginning to slow down, but Sheik was still going strong. "I'm probably going to stop after this next lap."

"Already? Come on, that's only a mile."

"I think this Gerudo track is longer than usual." I said, smiling.

"I think you're more out of shape than usual." He said back.

"Shut up. I haven't run in a few months."

"Fine, let's make this last one really count. Try to get your pedometer up." He said, motioning for me to pick up speed. After a few moments of just our heavy breathing, he spoke up. "Maybe you could run longer if you knew they were watching." Sheik said, nodding his head toward a group of girls on the opposite side of of the loop across the field. They were walking along the outer edge of the track.

I looked at the group and saw her there. She was there with four other girls, most of whom were talking to each other. She was quietly focusing on her exercise, not really taking part in the conversation.

"Hey, that's Zelda." I said.

"Zelda? Which one?" Sheik asked me.

"The blonde with the purple headband." I said, pointing to her.

"Dude, nice. You know her?"

"Yeah, I've talked to her before. She's pretty nice." I told him.

"She's pretty hot, is what she is." He said, grinning. Maybe you should finish up early so I can go talk to her."

"Shut up, man." I said.

By the time I finished my fourth lap, We were pretty close to Zelda, who had made a bit of a gap from her friends. I needed to take a break though, so I slowed to a stop. Sheik slapped me on the shoulder and ran backwards a bit, smiling at me. As he turned back, to focus on his run, I saw his pedometer fall to the ground. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hey Sheik!" I called out, holding it in the air.

He saw it and held his hands out, indicating he wanted me to throw it. I got ready and threw it to where I thought he'd be. Unfortunately, I got the angle a bit off and it went straight for Zelda. As I squinted my eyes and clenched my fist, hoping it would miss, I saw the pedometer make contact with Zelda's shoulder. She stopped and looked around, irritated. Sheik had begun laughing, but I just started running off the track.

* * *

"Oh…. You knew that was me?" I say, not able to look at her.

"Yeah, your friend came over and talked to me about it." Zelda says.

"I'm really sorry about that. I just didn't want you to always think of me as the guy who injures you." I say, turning to her.

"Link, it's ok. It's not like your trying to hurt me on purpose. Just bad luck, right?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, kind of the worst luck."

"Why do you say that?" She asks me.

"Put yourself in my shoes, Zelda. Every interaction you have with this girl involves you damaging her in some fashion. Not much good can come from that." I explain.

She looks at me, with her uplifting smile. "That's the worst luck a person can have?"

"It's the worst luck I can have." I say.

She turns her body to face me. "So, Link. What do you want me to think of you?"

This is it. This is what that first step led to. The other times were coincidence, this time I chose to go to her and make this happen. This is why I took that first step to this bus stop. This is the path you made happen. See where it leads,

I turn to face her. "Well, Zelda, I want to be the guy who you gave a chance to. Despite his mistakes."

She smiles at me.

"That sounds like a good first step."


End file.
